Eternal Beauty
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: Ben Barnes Movieverse with strong AU. Dorian has slain his portrait early before the full madness can set in. He never kills Basil and instead they have become lovers. After a late going party, Basil is awakened to find Dorian examining his own mortality


Title: Eternal Beauty

Pairing: Basil x Dorian

Rating: M

Summery: Ben Barnes Movieverse with strong AU. Dorian has slain his portrait early before the full madness can set in. He never kills Basil and instead they have become lovers. After a late going party, Basil is awakened to find Dorian examining his own mortal beauty and he needs comforting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The party had been damned long, mused Basil as he untucked his shirt tales and started working on his bow tie.

"Damn thing." He grunted, loosening the contraption.

"I find you look rather dashing in a bowtie, Basil." Two smooth porceline hands came up to untie the white satin from around the artist's neck. "I am fond of them." Dorian smiled, slipping the tie off Basil's neck.

"Indeed." Basil said, stroking Dorian's flawless face. The circles under his eyes had begun to fade and other than a few minuscule scars like the one on his hand, he still looked like the old portrait that had nearly destroyed him. Basil dipped down and kissed Dorian gently, just pressing their lips together. Dorian, never the less sucked in his breath through his nose and pressed himself against Basil. He opened his mouth and bit Basil's bottom lip gently. "You are _very _fond of bowties." Basil smiled, giving Dorian another quick kiss. Basil watched Dorian's face darken for a split second before returning to a contented smile (1)

"To bed?" the young man proposed, undoing his own bowtie and stripping out of his shirt with a speed that still shocked Basil sometimes. That year of sex and experiementation had payed off in Dorian's ability to discard clothing in an instant.

"Yes." Basil nodded, undoing his own shirt at a slower pace and following Dorian into their bedroom. Dorian had already pulled off his trousers and was digging through his part of the giant wardrobe for sleeping clothes. Basil had to stop and just admire his young lover.

Dorian's body was bare except for his undergarments and porceline pale- white in the weak light from the gas lamp chandelier. His skin was thin and absolutely perfect. Basil loved every scar and mar on the young man's body- even the dreadful scars that adorned his back were beautiful. His dark brown hair looked like polished mahogany. Dorian pulled out a cream colored night shirt and slipped it on, covering that lovely pale skin. Dorian turned and sauntered to their blue covered bed. He folded down the comforter and slid in, settling comfortably in the posh pillows. He grabbed a book from the bedside table, opened it and squinted. His brow furrowed. Basil knew Dorian's eyesight was not as good as it had once been because of the drugs and the alchohol. He watched Dorian in the mirror where he was putting on his nightclothes. Dorian squinted for a few more moments and then sighed in defeat, putting down the book and taking the eyeglasses from the bedside table and pushing them up onto his nose. He settled back into the pillows and began reading. Though Basil would never tell Dorian, he found the young man incredibly dashing with spectacles on.

Basil turned and climbed into bed beside Dorian. "So," Basil sighed, pulling Dorian across his shoulder so the youth was nestled between his legs, his back to Basil's chest. "Did you have a good time this evening?"

Dorian grunted in a semi-positive way. "I don't like being around them." He was of course, referring to the multitudes of women he had slept with that, unfortunately, were in the same social circle as he was. "I can't stand to see them look at me that way." Basil rubbed Dorian's stomach in the way he knew Dorian enjoyed.

"It's all in the past, Dorian." Basil murmured. "You're a new Dorian Gray. You're _my _Dorian Gray." He added, kissing Dorian's dark hair.

Dorian closed his book and flipped over in Basil's embrace. "I love you." He said simply, sitting up and kissing the artist. "And I'm glad for you new success." He added, pulling Basil into the covers. "The painting is exquiset. Better than anything you've ever done."

The painting Dorian was talking about was Basil's newest work: a painting of Harry's niece, a lovely young woman with pink skin and brown curls and brown eyes just like Harry's.

Basil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dorian, replacing his book on the beside table and slipping the spectacles off his nose, setting them beside the book and then returning to cuddling his Dorian.

"Anything interesting happen at the party?" Dorian asked. Basil shrugged. During the event, Dorian had kept to the shadows for the most part, only greeting those who greeted him first. He had actually hid in the water closet for an hour and Basil had had to drag him out to rejoin the party.

"No," Basil chuckled. "Except for Harry sneaking away with his niece's closest friend, nothing."

Dorian didn't smile, but he cuddled closer into Basil's warm chest. "I worry about him." Dorian muttered.

"His choices are his own, Dorian." Basil murmured, kissing Dorian on the nose. "Don't worry too much about him."

Dorian reached up and traced Basil's cheekbone. His hand traced up to his hair and Basil sighed as Dorian's elegant fingers ran through his short black hair. Basil put his own hand over Dorian's and pulled it down to his mouth to kiss Dorian's knuckles. "Goodnight." He murmured before leaning over Dorian to turn off the gas chandelier. It went out slowly and the room was thrown into darkness. Basil gathered the young man into his arms and kissed him slowly and gently. "I love you." He felt Dorian sigh in his arms and settle deeper into the embrace.

Dorian decided it was nice to feel a warm body hugging him close to a beating heart. He smiled, pressing his ear to Basil's beating heart as he fell asleep.

As Basil listened to Dorian's sleeping breathing, he thought about all that had happened in the last year. He had seen Dorian for the first time during his piano concert and sketched him out of his own obsession of that naïve, lovely face. It had turned into spending hours alone in the studio, getting to look at Dorian for hours as he painted that accursed thing that had almost destroyed that face. Then, a dreadful change had come over the boy. He had become cynical and cruel, and the painting had disappeared. During a wild party of sex and drugs, Basil had found himself with Dorian pushed against a wall, his trousers around his ankles and writhing as Basil sucked him off. Dorian had tangled his fingers tightly into Basil's hair, his eyes closed and moans breaking through that lovely mouth. But it hadn't been Dorian. It had been a cynical cruel and selfish doppleganger of Dorian, and that same night, Dorian had showed Basil his painting. It had been horrifying- painted skin rotting away, eyes bloodshot and hand bloody. And somehow, Basil had dug out the old Dorian and the painting lay in ashes. And other than the shame and the almost nightly nightmares, Dorian was healing. When Dorian had destroyed the painting, he had collapsed as every pain and torment he had put himself through rushed into him. Basil had held him as the boy had wept, clinging to Basil as if his life had depended on it. Dorian still worried about his appearance, as all men did, and he absolutely never ever let Basil draw or paint pictures of him.

Basil stroked Dorian's back from shoulder blade to waist, smiling as he to drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Basil was awakened several hours later with the lights burning in the chandelier and the bed empty. "Dorian?" he muttered, rubbing his smarting eyes. He blinked and looked up.

Dorian was examining himself in the mirror on the wardrobe. He ran his fingers through the hair on his left temple.

"What's wrong?" Basil asked. Dorian kept combing through his hair. "Dorian?" he got out of bed and crossed the bedroom to Dorian. He took Dorian by the shoulders. "Dorian." He turned Dorian around and the boy blinked, as if he had suddenly woken up.

"Basil?" he gulped dryly. "Basil, would you love me if I was ugly?" he asked.

"What?" Basil asked, surprised. "What? I, yes but…" he paused. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I have gray hairs." Dorian whimpered, sounding more like a kicked dog than anything else. "I'm turning into an old man." He groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Basil paused, trying not to laugh. "You have gray hairs?" he asked. "Where?" Dorian pulled his hair tight and pointed to his left temple, where there were in fact, ten or so gray strands of hair- not unexpected with how Dorian had been living. Basil stroked the gray hairs and smiled. "I like them." And he did.

"Don't lie to me!" Dorian snapped, his face flashing with the old anger he used to possess. Then, his eyes widened and his face melted into shame. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Basil asked.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you." Dorian muttered. "I'm sorry."

Basil sighed and stroked Dorian's face. "You are beautiful, Dorian. You'll always be beautiful to me."

"But what about when I'm old and fat and I snore and my teeth fall out?" Dorian whimpered, trying to look at himself in the mirror.

Basil grabbed his face and forced him to look directly into his dark eyes. "Then I'll be older, and fatter and I'll snore louder and I'll loose all my teeth first…and I'll still love you." Basil kissed him. Dorian kissed back, with more ferocity than usual. Basil was tentative… they didn't need sex often and Dorian was frightened by it sometimes. "Are you sure?" he murmured against Dorian's lips.

"Please." Dorian whispered in a husky voice. "Please." Basil gulped and then with the most gentle touch, he pulled off Dorian's night shirt and ran his hand down his pale chest. Dorian sighed, keeping his dark eyes locked on Basil's. He pulled Basil's nightshirt off and ran tentative hands up the elder's muscular chest. Basil's hands went to the waistband of Dorian's undergarments but Dorian's hand stopped him. Without breaking eye contact, Dorian slipped off his underwear and stepped out of them. Basil did the same and he felt Dorian shiver under his fingertips. He kissed Dorian, flicking his tongue over Dorian's bottom lip. Dorian opened his mouth and pulled Basil's tongue into his mouth.

The night the painting had been destroyed, Dorian had tasted like Cairo Cigarettes, but now he tasted like tea and sugar with just the smallest hint of the cigarettes- just enough to make Dorian taste exotic.

Basil walked forward, his hands on Dorian's hips as he steered his lover back to their bed. He let Dorian lay back on the pillows and he climbed on top of Dorian so he was hovering over the noble on his hands and knees. Dorian's face was flushed pink, his eyes shiny. Basil kissed him, slowly and gently, letting Dorian take the lead. He jerked when he felt Dorian's hands grip him around the hips and pull him onto the youth. They both gasped as flesh touched flesh and Basil moaned when he felt Dorian's member harden against his own hard flesh.

"If I do anything you don't want, tell me." Basil muttered. "Understand?" Dorian nodded weakly, his entire body shaking with anticipation. Basil paused for a second before kissing Dorian's neck, biting the skin lightly. Dorian sighed, throwing back his head and arching up against Basil's body. Dorian ran his hands up and down Basil's back, pausing at Basil's backside to kneed the soft flesh. Basil grunted, bucking his hips forward, which earned an encouraging groan from Dorian. Basil continued to suck and bite Dorian's neck, rocking his hips against Dorian's. This was the best kind of sex- the slow pulse of bodies rocking to that ancient rhythm. Their breathing intermingled, hearts racing against one another. Dorian whimpered and grunted and it took a moment for Basil to realize Dorian was chanting his name like a mantra.

"Basil, Basil, Basil, Basil…" he breathed to every thrust of their hips. Dorian's flesh tasted like the sweat that was pooling on his brow and on his chest. Dorian's face flushed even pinker and he started to writhe like a serpent beneath Basil. His cries became incoherent and Basil knew Dorian was close.

"Together?" Basil panted, groaning as their manhoods rubbed together. "Together?" he muttered.

"Ngah!" Dorian cried, which Basil took as a yes. He ground their hips together and Basil felt Dorian's entire body stiffen. Dorian's grip on his hips tensed hard enough to leave bruised. "Ah!" Dorian's hips jutted up sharply as he came.

Basil felt the sudden warmth cover his cock and that's all it took for him to come with a low grunt, his mouth on Dorian's shoulder. He panted, collapsing on top of Dorian. They lay like that for a moment before Basil rolled to the side and brought Dorian into loose embrace.

Dorian's eyes were sleepy, his body still thrumming with satisfaction. He threw an arm over Basil's waist and left it there. "You'll always be with me." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"And you'll always be my beautiful, forever." Basil replied, kissing Dorian.

There wouldn't be anymore nightmares tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

remember that part when Dorian is tied to a bed by a bowtie? Hehe yeah…Dorian doesn't like thinking about all the sorta weird stuff he's done. .

XxXxXxXxX

I hope you liked it!


End file.
